dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Rage Mode
(Aura: Beerus) (Aura: Vegeta) (Aura: Frieza) & & (Aura: Frieza) (Aura: Broly) |class = Transformation |similar = Pseudo Super Saiyan Super Saiyan Anger Super Saiyan: Berserk }} is a state one can enter as a result of great distress. During which, the user's prowess in might is boosted to extreme levels. Overview Appearance Angered State gives Beerus a purple aura while he appears shinier and fierce looking, although in this state he appears to be smiling. When Golden Frieza is in this state, his veins bulge, his eyes are bloodshot and he glows with a white aura. For both users, there is a great increase in power. For Saiyans, when Vegeta uses the state in his Super Saiyan 2 form his skin and body turn with a slight pink tone and blue bolts surround him, even turning their eyes blank momentarily. When Broly uses it he gains yellow eyes and black Super Saiyan-like hair, his muscle mass also increases and he gains a green aura with sparks. Usage and Power Upon being overcome by an extreme rage, the user powers up massively. When used by Vegeta he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 but gains a power up even greater than Super Saiyan 3. Golden Frieza uses this state by going into rage and increasing his energy more and more. When used by Golden Frieza he was able to hold back Full Power Jiren's energy attack with help from Android 17. During his initial battle with the Dragon Team on Earth, Beerus takes on Rage Mode after Good Buu refuses to give him any pudding. Beerus then easily overwhelms the Z Fighters. In the anime, he also uses it when powered up and fighting Super Saiyan God Goku. After Beerus the Destroyer slapped Bulma and knocks her down, Vegeta becomes fully enraged and, after being transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, he undergoes a furious mutation. Vegeta powers up so much that he was able to briefly hold his own against Beerus. In the anime, this power-up is strong enough that Beerus says he had to use 10% of his powerDragon Ball Super episode 8, "Goku Makes an Entrance! A Last Chance from Lord Beerus?" and that fighting him was even more fun than fighting Super Saiyan 3 Goku at King Kai's Planet. In the movie version, Roshi exclaims in amazement that Vegeta's power has finally surpassed that of Goku's. Upon completing the power-up, Vegeta becomes the Prince of Rage. In the anime, after the battle Vegeta begins training himself in order to further power up and surpass Goku and Beerus, however, he finds out from Whis that in order to do so he will need to learn how to [[God-like Saiyan|control his ki]] from Whis, and goes back to Beerus' Planet to train with him.Dragon Ball Super episode 16, "Vegeta Becomes a Student?! Win Over Whis!" In the manga, Vegeta retained the ability to his Super Saiyan 2 to a level above Super Saiyan 3, utilizing this power in the battle against Super Saiyan Goku Black - who's base form alone was more powerful than Super Saiyan 3 Goku. This form is very similar to the Super Saiyan Anger state, as both are massive power-ups to the Super Saiyan 2 form which temporarily blank out the users eyes and are achieved through rage, however, the Super Saiyan Anger form involves utilization of the Super Saiyan Third Grade in its usage, while the Quake of Fury power up does not. At the climax of his battle with Goku, Frieza transforms from his Golden Frieza form to Rage Mode Golden Frieza in a rage over being defeated, however, he had lost too much power and stamina and so collapses to the ground. In the finale of the Tournament of Power, Frieza once more took this state while increasing his energy more and more in an attempt to counter full power Jiren's energy wall, however, the pressure was too much and he went back into his final form. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Broly is also able to achieve a Rage form, which he uses to combat Super Saiyan Blue Goku. Video Game Appearances Angered Beerus makes his debut in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the third mission of the God Mission series (GDM3), while Angered Golden Frieza is introduced in the sixth mission (GDM6). In the game, Beerus' version is called "God of Destruction Rage" while Frieza's is "Angered Emperor". Both give the user +5000 power. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Vegeta uses his Rage Mode after Bulma is pushed back by Beerus' power in the altered timeline of Age 778 created by the attempts of Demigra's Mirage to take control of Beerus with Dark Magic. However, Vegeta is defeated by Beerus as he was in the original history only to be saved by the appearance of Goku. Quake of FuryIC Carddass Dragon Ball is named in IC Carddass Dragon Ball, where it is used by Vegeta: Battle of Gods. While in the form Vegeta is named "Prince of Rage Vegeta". Vegeta can use Rage Mode in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, where his special attack is the Furious Galick Gun. Rage Mode Beerus is a playable "transformation" in Dokkan Battle, where using the ability Fury he enters into Rage Mode, which triggers when the player's HP is <=30%. Once activated, Beerus cannot take any damage and depending on how many ki he gains, he can use one of three Super Attacks: Flick, Cataclysmic Orb, and God of Destruction's Edict. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, in the God of Destruction's Anger Saga Beerus can be briefly using Rage Mode twice. The first time occurs after he loses his patience after the fight with Masked Saiyan and Mira interrupted his conversation with Goku on his absorption of the Super Saiyan God power in Age 778 and the Future Warrior's fight with the villains had dragged on for far too long. Beerus states he has half a mind to destroy them all right there and Old Kai notes that in his angered state Beerus could easily destroy everything, though Chronoa manages to calm him down by offering him pudding in exchange for agreeing not to destroy the universe. However this reprieve is short lived after Beerus ate Chronoa's horrible pudding as she is a notoriously terrible cook. Whis notes that the last time he was that angry he extinguished two suns and requests the Future Warrior's assistance in fighting Beerus to calm him down, as Goku suffers from stomach cramps due to having eaten some of Chronoa's pudding as well thus sidelined during the battle as he recovers. Despite it appearing briefly in a cutscene, Rage Mode does not appear as an Awoken Skill or power-up. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Transformations Category:Frieza's race Category:Video game techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Saiyans